MyStreet Legends - The Story Behind the Street
by TheHypnoAlien - Purple Dragon
Summary: We all know the MyStreet series, but what happened to the group that somehow led to this corruption of the family. Join me and the MyStreet group on Aphmau's past, Aaron's secret ability, the true powers of the group, and Aphmau's long forgotten brother. I do not own these characters, only my characters, stay tuned for more of a Greater story than the MyStreet Group ever knew...


**Prologue - The Story Behind The Street**

* * *

"Aphmau, Sweetie," Aphmau's mom called to her from downstairs.

"Yes Mommy?" Little Aphmau said.

"It's time for breakfast, Mija, Go get your brother."

"Otays." Aphmau got up and walked to her brothers room. Her brother lives across the room from her, she got up and walked towards his room

 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Big Bro, time to get up,"

A groan comes from the door. "Coming sis, just a few minutes." Rustling comes from the room, and the door opens to a tall, 13 year-old, slender-muscled, bright red hair, purple shirt, Glasses, purple eyes, dark blue jeans, red bandanna, and a bright jean hooded vest, with a fire tattoo on his right shoulder. His name was Hypno.

"I'm up sis,"

"YAYS!" said the small Aphmau. "Let's go see mommys!"

They walk down to the kitchen to have breakfast mom had made. Then after Aphmau went outside to play, Hypno talked to their mom.

 _Sigh_ "She needs to know Sylvanna ," he said.

"No Mijo, she doesn't," Sylvanna answered. "You know protecting her is your duty until the time comes. Now go play with them."

Hypno nods and goes off, with his hood on and puts on his finger-less gloves and heads out. As he heads out he sees the gang playing soccer in the street.

Aphmau was one of the forwards, Laurance was on the other team, also a forward. Travis, Goalie. Garroth, Goalie. Aaron, Defense. Katelyn, Defense. Zane was a score keeper. Hypno sighs and laughs and shouts in an announcer voice. "As we see, Aphmau 'The Spirit' is taking the ball and making her move past Laurance 'The Wonder Boy'."

Every child is smiling at Hypno's comment and is playing more aggressively. They all went on playing as they did earlier. Hypno knew the gut feeling that he had to leave the children soon. But for their own good, he needed to leave, even though he hated it. But he still smiled until he leaves.

After their fun game of soccer, the kids went inside to Sylvanna's house to have some tacos and salsa while Hypno played Eternity ( _sound familiar Aphmau fans? Phoenix Drop High?_ ). He played for the kids while they ate and danced, except for Zane, he sart in the corner with a book reading, but unknowingly, was tapping his foot to the beat. Aphmau and Aaron were dancing together while the two Ro'meave brothers were dancing and Travis and Katelyn were doing the same thing as Aphmau and Aaron.

"I wish things didn't have to be like this," Hypno mumbled. Sylvanna knew the pain. She hated it as well.

Then it was time for the kids to go home, their parents picked them up with sorrow in their hearts, knowing this dreadful day has come. Aphmau then looked at her big brother with innocent eyes and said the most painful words he wished he didn't hear at all.

"You're gonna be here to do this right?" He looked at her. "I mean, once you get back right?" He held back the tears, so did Sylvanna, knowing he wouldn't come back for a while. But he said it anyways, with his brotherly smile.

"Yes, I will. I will always come back here." Aphmau smiled in her innocence, not knowing what's about to happen. Hypno looked to Savanna with the sad look, and Savanna looked back with the same look, each wishing the same thing.

 _I wish that were true Aphmau dear._ They thought simultaneously in their heads.

* * *

 **=========LATER THAT NIGHT=========**

* * *

"Goodnight sis," Hypno said to his sister. "See you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow big bro!" she said in her cute child voice. He tucked her in, turned off her light, turned on her night light, and shut her door quietly. He sighed as his hand was on her door.

"It's not the end you know mijo," Sylvanna said. Hypno didn't turn around.

"I know, these kids...they'll need someone to look after them." he said.

"They'll have her." Sylvanna. He sighed, then nodded. He turned around.

"It's time, give them the potion."

Sylvanna nodded, and called all the children's parents. Then gave them the potion.

"This will make them forget, until they remember something about their funnest time with you." Sylvanna said. "Now it's time." Hypno nodded, and then his tattoo glowed into a bright red and orange. Then he walked out the door and got his motorbike and drove away while his mother filled up with tears and regret for how it happened.

"As long as Aphmau doesn't figure out her powers, she's safe."

Aphmau face turns to a blueish-purple, showing water droplets flying around her head, then going away to thin air.

* * *

 **** **FADES TO TITLE**

 **MYSTREET SEASON 7 - LEGENDS OF THE PAST**

* * *

(I know that this is a short prologue, but a prologue isn't a full 5 pages or a 14 minute episode so bare with me, chapters/episodes will get longer. But give me ideas how to start the first chapter. It would be greatly appreciated and if Aphmau is reading this, I would love it for you Jess to let me take this chance to make this fanfiction before you start thinking to make this decision for a series, it's just an idea for season 7, and thank you all for reading this prologue to the series of this fanfic. As i say in my video's { _Psst: check out my channel_ }My name's Hypno, The Alien, TheHypnoAlien, and this is my redemption.)


End file.
